ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Jump MegaForce characters
This is a list of characters appearing in the crossover game Kingdom Hearts: Jump MegaForce . Jump Force Robert E.O. Speedwagon : Director of Jump Force and Jonathan Joestar's best friend. He took office after the disappearance of the one who defeated Prometheus. At first, he didn’t want to become a director and considered Sabo, Trunks or Kakashi more suitable for the position, but with time it becomes more confident and makes everything possible to help Sora to return everything as it was. Momonga/Ainz Ooal Gown Light Yagami Sora Team Sora Kairi Monkey D.'' ''Luffy Ichigo Kurosaki Inuyasha Natsu Dragneel Asta Son Gohan Giorno Giovanna Hinata Hyuga Riku Team Riku Naruto Uzumaki Yuffie Trunks Sabo Renji Abarai Jotaro Kuja Gon Freecss Ryo Saeba Toriko Roxas Team Roxas Axel/Lea Sion Sasuke Uchiha Gotenks Yusuke Urameshi Killua Zoldyck Yugi Muto Josuke Higashikata Terra Team Terra Son Goku Vegeta Kakashi Hatake Roronoa Zoro Kenpachi Zaraki Kenshiro Jonathan Joestar Joseph Joestar Aqua Team Aqua Yoruichi Shihoin Jolyne Cujoh Medaka Kurokami Sakura Haruno Nico Robin Noelle Silva Orhiuchus Shaina Lenalee Lee Ventus Team Ventus Izuku Midoriya Katsuki Bakugo Hiei Tsuna Sawada Boruto Uzumaki Narancia Ghirga Toshiro Hitsugaya Himura Kenshin Other Members Piccolo Beerus Whis Hit Jiren Toppo Tsunade Rock Lee Might Guy Gaara Mei Terumi Rukia Kuchiki Byakuya Kuchiki Uryu Ishida Yasutora Sado Shunsui Kyoraku Jushiro Ukitake Sinji Hirako Rangiku Matsumoto Ikkaku Madarame Kisuke Urahara William Anthonio Zeppeli Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli Lisa Lisa Rudol von Stroheim Nariaki Kakyoin Muhhamed Advol Old Joseph Joestar Jean Pierre Polnareff Iggy Okuyasu Nijimura Koichi Hirose Rohan Kishibe Yukako Yamagishi Bruno Buccellati Leone Abbacchio Guildo Mista Pannacotta Fugo Trish Una Hermes Costello Narciso Anasui Weather Report Foo Fighters Johnny Joestar Gyro Zeppeli Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) Joshu Higashikata Gintoki Sakata Kagura Yuma Kuga Cobra Kazuki Muto Wingman Ruby Rose Goblin Slayer : His real name is unknown even to Speedwagon and Whis. After the unification of worlds, he appeared in Agraba, where Xigbar found him. He invites him join to Nega Jump and they will help him destroy all goblins. Because of his hatred for him, he agrees, but immediately fell under the control of the umbras cube, but Terra, Allen Walker and Yami Sukehiro were able to release him. After that, he joins Jump Force on the condition that they will help find him friends and after the war with Nega Jump, help him deal with all goblins. Allies Fairy Tail Warriors of Cosmos Avengers SHIELD Justice League Teen Titans Loud Family Lincoln Loud : He is the 11-year-old sixth and middle child, also the only son of the Loud family, who has white hair and a chipped front tooth. For the first time it can be found at the beginning of "Jump GigaForce". During his acquaintance with Sora, he says that after the events of "No Such Luck" his family (with the exception of the Luna, Leni, Lucy and Lily) began treating him like a slave, making him wear a squirrel costume, and his sister Lynn Jr even tried to kill him several times. One night he was able to escape from the house, but a attacked him, demanding money, but was saved by Hit. He invited him to go with him to Umbras Town, and Lincoln happily agreed with the promise that he would return here and take the Luna, Leni, Lucy, Lily with him. After a while, Hit decides to teach him to fight and he becomes his student. During his time in Umbras Town, he became good friends with Sora, Ventus, Josuke and Tsuna. After closing ten of the keyholes, Lincoln reunited with Luna, Leni and his best friend Clyde, who told him that a day after his escape, they also decided to escape but were caught by Lisa’s robots and their parents ordered them to catch and return Lincoln otherwise they would kill Lucy and Lily. Lincoln is shocked by the fact that his former parents are going to kill them, decides to ask Speedwagon to help him free them. Later in the time between "Jump GigaForce and Jump UltraForce: Anime Heroes Unite!", after Jurks (in Ainz's guise) united the whole universe into one world, it was told that Venom Heartless attacked Royal Woods and were able to kill everyone there, except for Lucy, Lily and Lynn Jr, whom Goku was able to save and were taken to Umbras Town. Leni Loud Luna Loud Luan Loud Lynn Loud Jr. Lucy Loud Lana Loud Lola Loud Lisa Loud Lily Loud Lynn Loud Sr. Rita Loud Others Trevor Phillips Nega Jump/Dai-Nazarick ; ;Jurks/ Fake Ainz Ooal Gown :The main antagonist in Jump UltraForce: Anime Heroes Unite! Is one of the guardians of chaos, who was defeated by the ancient heroes of light and was imprisoned deep in the dungeon. Some time after the Shonex's death, Ains was awakened so that he served him and helped him collect the umber cubes, however, Jurks responded to obey him and after a long battle he was able to defeat him, and then he took on his face and put a spell on his servants he is real. (Although he knows that the spell did not work on the Demiurge and the Pleiades, he decides not to kill yet, as they can play a role in his plan.) At the end of the Jump GigaForce, having absorbed Anti-Kingdom Hearts's power, he unites the whole universe into one big world and also kills Maleficent and becomes the new leader of Nega Jump, renaming him to Dai-Nazarick. Maleficent Shonex : The main antagonist of the main part of the game and Kane's younger brother. After the death of Prometheus, gives Malefient the Book of Onyx and with its help unites the Real World, Jump Worlds and Disney / Square Enix Worlds (as well as several other anime worlds) into one world called "Fusion Kingdom". Seven Supreme Generals of Darkness Frieza Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard Madara Uchiha Yhwach Monarch of the Wandenreich and Father of the Quincy. He is the second strongest General of Darkness after Frieza. DIO Zeref Dragneel Esdeath Commanders Albedo : The overseer of the Floor Guardians in Great Tomb of Nazarick. Because of Jurks's spell, she began to consider him a real Ains and becomes one of the commanders of Dai-Nazarick. Dislikes the Generals of Darkness, although respectful Yhwach. Fought with Aqua, Soi Fon, old Joseph, Muhammed Advol and Josuke Higashikata in Dressrosa, however, Jurx's spell also weakened her, because of which she was defeated. At the end of the game, when, after dispelling the spell, he and the other guardians go over to the side of Sora and help him in the final battle against Jurks and Venom Heartless. Shalltear Bloodfallen : The Guardian of the First, Second, and Third floors of Nazarick. Because of Jurks's spell, she began to consider him a real Ains and becomes one of the commanders of Dai-Nazarick. In love with Ainz and DIO, and putting her at odds with Albedo. Fought with Kairi, Yoruichi, Lightning, Storm and Touka Kirishima in Halloween Town, however, Jurks's spell also weakened her, because of which she was defeated. At the end of the game, when, after dispelling the spell, he and the other guardians go over to the side of Sora and help him in the final battle against Jurks and Venom Heartless. Demiurge : The Guardian of the seventh floor of Nazarick as well as the one in charge of its defenses. Unlike the rest of the Guardians, Jurks's spell did not affect him and the Pleiades, but he ordered not to reveal, in order to find out the Jurks's true plan and see what are capable of Jump Force's members. He fought with Sora and Riku in the Hidden Leaf Village, and even managed to almost kill them, but Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Ichigo and Natsu who came to their aid could defeat him. After the battle, he receives a message from Entoma that Jurks revealed him plan and sends Venom Heartless to kill him, but he and the other Pleiades (except Sebas and Entoma) manage to escape from them and hide in Mexico, and asks Entoma to send him Jump Force's members to make a deal. There they are attacked by Venom Heatless under the command of the Esdeath, but Demiurge, Pleiades, real Ainz (who hides under Momon's personality) Byakuya Kuchiki, Sabo and Erza Scarlet were able to repel the attack, forcing Esdeath to retreat. After the battle, he and Pleiades, on the Ainz's order join Jump Force to find a way to remove the spell from the Guardians. To the surprise of others, he gets along well with Mayuri Kurotsuchi and sometimes helps him in experiments. To the population of the New World and in some parts of Fusion Kingdom he also is known as Jaldabaoth, an alternate identity that he assumed to further his goals without drawing suspicion. Cocytus The Guardian of the Fifth floor of Nazarick. Because of Jurks's spell, she began to consider him a real Ains and becomes one of the commanders of Dai-Nazarick. He respectfully treats Madara and often fights him. Fought with Terra, Noctis, Kenpachi, Zoro and Himura Kenshin in Parige, however, Jurks's spell also weakened her, because of which she was defeated. At the end of the game, when, after dispelling the spell, he and the other guardians go over to the side of Sora and help him in the final battle against Jurks and Venom Heartless. Aura Bella Fiora Mare Bello Fiora Perfect Cell Goku Black Lord Slag Turles Cooler Bojack Obito Uchiha Kaguya Ootsutsuki Akainu Donquixote Doflamingo Charlotte Katakuri Crocodile Rob Lucci Eneru Sousuke Aizen Dio Brando Kars Yoshikage Kira Diavolo Enrico Pucci Funny Valentine Meruem Hisoka Morrow Chrollo Lucifer All For One Tomura Shigaraki Shishio Makoto Younger Toguro Midoria Pleiades Sebas Tian Yuri Alpha : The Vice-Captain, but de facto leader of the Pleiades. She is a Dullahan who uses a choker to keep her head attached to the rest of her body, causing her to appear to be human. She specializes in unarmed combat and uses Gauntlets in battle. She is programmed to behave like a teacher, because her creator was one, and the other Pleiades look up to her like a big sister. She holds a neutral stance towards humans, not disliking them but not helping them out either. Like other Pleiades, Jurks's spell had no effect on her, but by Demiurge's order, she pretended to find out the Jurks's true plan and see what are capable of Sora and other Jump Force's members. Fought with Shunsui Kyoraku, Momo Yaoyorozu and Rem in Beast Castle, but was defeated. Lupusregina Beta : One of the Pleiades. She's a werewolf in human form and serves as the group's healer. In public, she is a sociable and friendly person who likes to make lewd jokes. However, in reality, she is a psychopath who enjoys using her healing abilities to slowly torture others to death. Like other Pleiades, Jurks's spell had no effect on her, but by Demiurge's order, she pretended to find out the Jurks's true plan and see what are capable of Sora and other Jump Force's members. Fought with Spider-Man, Chun-Li and Dai in Morioh, but was defeated. Narberal Gamma : One of the Pleiades. She is a Doppelgänger. However, because all her levels went into her combat abilities, she is permanently in human form. Instead, she is the strongest of the Pleiades, being a magic caster that specializes in lightning spells. Like other Pleiades, Jurks's spell had no effect on her, but by Demiurge's order, she pretended to find out the Jurks's true plan and see what are capable of Sora and other Jump Force's members. Fought with Thor, Caesar Antonio Zeppeli and Laxus Dreyar in A-City, but was defeated. CZ2128 Delta :One of the Pleiades. She's an automaton who fights using guns and war knives. While silent and emotionless, she holds no particular dislike towards humans. Like other Pleiades, Jurks's spell had no effect on her, but by Demiurge's order, she pretended to find out the Jurks's true plan and see what are capable of Sora and other Jump Force's members. Fought with Stroheim, Shaina and Magna Swing in Wall Maria, but was defeated. Solution Epsilon : One of the Pleiades. She is a Slime that takes on a human form. She is an assassin and can absorb people and objects into her body to be stored or devoured. Being a Slime, she preys on humans and generally despises and looks down on them. Like other Pleiades, Jurks's spell had no effect on her, but by Demiurge's order, she pretended to find out the Jurks's true plan and see what are capable of Sora and other Jump Force's members. Fought with Boa Hancock, Wonder Woman and Shantotto in Port Royal, but was defeated. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta : : One of the Pleiades. She is an Insectoid who disguises herself as a human by wearing a mask and changing her voice. She is an entomancer, being able to summon fellow Insectoids. Being an Insectoid, she preys on humans when hungry, but otherwise doesn't consider them worth her attention. . Like other Pleiades, Jurks's spell had no effect on her, but by Demiurge's order, she pretended to find out the Jurks's true plan and see what are capable of Sora and other Jump Force's members. Fought with Ventus, Narancia Ghirga and Kagome Higurashi in Twillight Town, but was defeated. After battle, was attacked by Venom Heartless under the command of Greed that said, Jurks knew from the beginning Demiurge's plan, however, was saved Narancia, and then took her to Umbras Town and told about Jurks's true plan and place the hideouts of the Demiurge and Pleiades. After save, together with other Pleiades joined in Jump Force. After a while, she became friends with Luna Loud and Narancia and became call their "the only people she doesn't want to eat." Other Members Daniel J. D'Arby : Expert and inveterate gambler, owns Stand, Osiris, can steal souls. Appears several times in story mode. For the first time in the main part of the game, in Alabasta where he kidnaps the soul of Nefertari Vivi in a head-or-tails game, however Ryo Saeba defeats Daniel in a poker game, forcing him to relinquish Vivi's soul before disappearing. Later he returns to the "Jump GigaForce" update in Royal Woods, where he stole Leni Loud's soul. However, he was defeated by Ventus, and he recovers Leni’s soul and tells that Hol Horse and Aaroinero Arrurueie could detect Royal Woods's keyhole. Kid Buu Broly Smocker Tashigi Dracule Mihawk Neferpitou Esidisi Wamuu Vanilla Ice Pet Shop Mariah N'Doul Hol Horce Starjun Akuma Negan